


Тактический компьютер

by Rammy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammy/pseuds/Rammy
Summary: Что-то изменилось в стратегии десептиконов. Если раньше полные боевой ярости, но неорганизованные бойцы часто терпели поражение, то теперь они повсеместно теснили силы автоботов. Судя по обрывкам слухов, все дело было в новом сверхмощном боевом компьютере десептиконов. Но никто из автоботов и предположить не мог, что этот компьютер окажется живым.





	Тактический компьютер

**Author's Note:**

> Я честно думала что дальше вступления эта история не ушла, пока случайно не наткнулась на пухлый файл в моих документах. Кое-какие моменты мне помогал писать незабвенный Doomstalker, но спустя столько времени уже никто не вспомнит какие именно. Изначально планировался и рейтинг и пейринг, но до этого так и не дошло. Может быть когда-нибудь...

Автоботы неуклонно наступали, медленно, но верно продвигаясь вглубь занятых десептиконами территорий, методично выдавливая засевшего в укреплениях врага. В этом не было ничего удивительного, если подумать – регулярные части автоботов были прекрасно обучены и натренерованы, в то время как десептиконы пока только учились вести масштабные военные действия. Да, десептиконам было не занимать ярости и напора, но настоящего боевого опыта не хватало даже непогрешимому Саундвейву.  
Автоботы это прекрасно понимали и кое-кто уже начал говорить о скором окончании войны, когда все резко изменилось. Несколько кровопролитных битв, огромные потери со стороны алозначных и автоботы быстро растеряли свое преимущество. А еще некоторое время спустя десептиконы начали наступать по всем фронтам, используя совершенно нетипичную для них тактику. Будто у кого-то в десептиконском командовании в процессоре щелкнул какой-то выключатель, ответственный за боевое планирование, в результате чего гипотетический десептикон начал выдавать по десятку отличных планов за раз. Впрочем, разведка вскоре несколько развеяла ореол тайны - согласно обрывочным данным, у десептиконов появился какой-то сверхмощный тактический компьютер, работой которого и объяснялись такие драматические перемены в ходе войны.  
Прайм был бы полным дроном, если бы не попытался вернуть преимущество автоботам. С этой целью в обстановке абсолютной секретности и был собран спецотряд, куда входили специалисты высочайшего класса под предводительством уже успевшего заявить о себе первого лейтенанта Джазза. Их целью был практически неприступный Даркмаунт, а главной задачей – уничтожение шарковой машины для разработки планов боевых операций.  
*****  
Первым его воспоминанием после активации была лаборатория и фиолетовый механоид с единственной желтой оптической линзой, гоняющий в тестовом режиме системы его корпуса. До этого момента он не помнил ничего, хотя точно знал, что существовал до этой лаборатории, был… кем-то. Шоквейву, его создателю, понадобилась искра для очередного многообещающего проекта и эту искру доставили – истерзанный корпус праксианца, в котором едва теплилась жизнь. Кроме искры и нескольких фрагментов ее камеры с прошлым его ничто не связывало. Даже воспоминания – Шоквейв с завидным энтузиазмом взялся за дело, полностью перестроив его корпус и процессор, теперь адаптированный к совместной работе с тактическим компьютером, новейшим изобретением десептиконского ученного.  
Информацию в него загрузили напрямую. Все доступные труды по стратегии и тактике ведения боя, тщательный анализ знаменитых сражений и размышления полководцев заполняли банки данных, отзываясь ноющей болью от интенсивности потока. А потом началась рутина. Он подключался к терминалу в тактическом центре и, прогоняя через себя массивы входных данных, строил планы будущих сражений.  
В это же время Шоквейв занялся его дрессировкой, жестоко карая за отступление от его, Шоквейва, правил. Нет, физически ученный его не наказывал – его излюбленным «кнутом» было подключить своего подопечного к вспомогательному компьютеру Даркмаунта и – естественно, с рядом ограничений – взвалив на его процессор контроль за системами жизнеобеспечения десептиконской базы, допустим, на весь цикл перезарядки. От одной мысли об этом у молодого тактика начинали дрожать сенсорные панели – чувство, будто его сознание растекается по всему громадному комплексу, истончается, балансируя где-то на грани между разумом и бездумной машиной, в купе с перенапряжением всех систем быстро отбило всякую охоту не только к возражениям, но и вообще к какому-либо общению с его создателем. Не спорить, не задавать лишних вопросов, вообще поменьше раскрывать рот и проявлять минимум эмоций – таков бы установленный порядок.  
Солдаты считали его просто дроном с искрой, отсиживающегося в цитадели, пока они рискуют своими жизнями, что любви ему совершено не прибавляло. Непосредственно вредить ему никто не решался – попасть в немилость к Шоквейву было себе дороже – но, например, попугать, загнав в какой-нибудь коридор, стало практически хорошим тоном. Поэтому он старался не попадаться на оптику команде, находясь обычно в тактическом центре либо в своем крошечном отсеке рядом с лабораториями, где он активировался. Это было не слишком сложно – доступ на многие уровни для него все равно был закрыт.  
Но тяжелее всего приходилось в перезарядочные циклы. Тогда его процессор не был занят анализом данных и на поверхность просачивались эмоции – как ни старался Шоквейв, но они были, хоть и прятались под броней тотального контроля. Страх, одиночество, отчаяние – все сплеталось в тугой бурлящий комок, грозя захлестнуть обжигающей волной. Самое странное, он знал, что так быть не должно. Какая-то часть его искры, та, что помнила, каково это – жить по-настоящему – шептала, что все должно быть совершенно иначе. Но наступало утро и он почти бежал к своему терминалу в надежде избавиться от непонятных мыслей, терзающих сознание.  
Впрочем, жилось ему не так уж и плохо. Наверное. Он оказался хорош, действительно хорош в планировании – подтверждением этому была похвала Лорда Мегатрона в адрес Шоквейва и Саундвейва. Ему самому, проекту «Тактик», внимания главнокомандующего не доставалось. В конце концов, о чем можно говорить с дроном?  
Зато в тот день, когда он ошибся из-за недостатка информации – далеко не все считали нужным передавать ему последние разветданные – его, наконец, заметили. Мегатрон приказал ему явиться в тронный зал и потом долго объяснял, в чем именно тактик был неправ. Эта встреча стоила молодому меха обоих крыльев и нескольких день в компании недовольных медиков, а заодно научила как опасно разочаровывать Лорда. Теперь он работал с двойным усердием, хотя одному Праймасу известно, каких сил ему это стоило! Как бы то ни было, именно благодаря его работе десептиконы больше не проигрывали.

В тот день он остался подключенным к терминалу гораздо дольше обычного – план следующей битвы понадобился Мегатрону непременно к следующему утру. Камеры тактического центра, к которым у него был доступ, показывали нескольких дежурных, корпевших над своими терминалами – ничего особенного. Далеко за полночь датчик, управляющий дверью, как-то странно пискнул, вспыхнул и погас. Дверь открылась, один из солдат повернулся и тут же упал, сраженный выстрелом, еще двое последовали за ним секундой позже. Из темноты коридора в отсек зашли три меха, и разум черно-белого трансформера заметался внутри машины – автоботы! И не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, для чего они здесь.  
Впрочем, сразу убивать его не стали. На безопасное отключение от терминала требовалось определенное время и он физически не мог прийти в себя мгновенно. Тройка диверсантов, похоже, знала об этом, потому что незваные гости принялись торопливо толи скачивать толи загружать информацию с компьютеров. А потом практически одновременно развернулись к нему. На лицах всех троих отчетливо читалось удивление. По всей видимости, они только теперь поняли что, а точнее, кто конкретно им нужен.  
Черно-белый меха, чья оптика была закрыта визором, подошел ближе и задумчиво оглядел распростертый на ложементе бесчувственный корпус, на котором по какой-то причине не было десептиконской метки. Затем, что-то решив для себя, он кивнул своим подчиненным, которые принялись быстро отсоединять тактика от компьютера. Последний кабель покинул свое гнездо и его сознание померкло…

Пробуждение оказалось более милосердным, чем могло быть после насильного разъединения с системой. Судя по звукам вокруг, он находился в медотсеке, хотя быстрая проверка систем показала, что повреждений у него нет. Оптику активировать не хотелось. Видимо десептиконы все-таки успели перехватить тех диверсантов и…  
\- Я знаю, что ты он-лайн.  
Это не был голос Хука, да и вообще кого-то из медкорпуса Даркмаунта. Тут же пришло осознание того, что он не может двинуться. Тактик обеспокоено подключил оптику и вздрогнул – рядом с ним стоял красно-белый меха со знаками различия медкорпуса и красной автоботской инсигнией на броне. Около ремонтной платформы находился и тот самый черно-белый диверсант, который – очевидно – выкрал его из Даркмаунта.  
\- Полагаю, ты и есть новый тактик Мегатрона? – внезапно произнес незнакомый голос.  
Черно-белый меха повернулся и обомлел – с другой стороны его койки стоял высокий красно-синий трансформер, которого было невозможно не узнать . Сам Оптимус Прайм решил почтить его своим присутствием. На лице тактика не отразилось ни единой эмоции, но тревожно запищавшая аппаратура выдала охвативший его страх.  
\- Как твое имя, десептикон?  
Молчать было бессмысленно, автоботы все равно получат ответы на свои вопросы – защитных программ ему не устанавливали и взломать его не составит никакого труда.  
\- У меня нет имени, – и торопливо прибавил поименование, которое вбил в него Шоквейв. – Мой Лорд.  
Прайма передернуло. Черно-белый автобот переглянулся с медиком и оба вновь уставились на тактика словно на битопроцессорного.  
\- Я ведь не твой Лорд. Почему ты называешь меня так?  
На обычно лишенном эмоций лице промелькнула тень удивления.  
\- Вы главнокомандующий автоботов, мой Лорд.  
Автоботы ждали продолжения, но пленник больше ничего не произнес, только – обеспокоенно? – разглядывал стоящих вокруг платформы трансформеров. От Прайма не укрылось едва заметное подрагивание прижатых к платформе сенсорных панелей.  
\- Рэтчет, Джазз. – красно-синий трансформер кивнул своим подчиненным, отдавая безмолвный приказ следовать за собой. Все трое вышли из отсека, отделенного от остальной части медкорпуса прозрачной стеной, и остановились, устремив задумчивые взгляды на оставшегося внутри механоида.  
\- Это… не совсем то, чего я ожидал от главного тактика десептиконов. – первым нарушил молчание Рэтчет. – Джазз, ты уверен, что вы взяли нужного меха?  
\- Издеваешься? – явно оскорбился диверсант. – Да на него все логи в тактическом центре замыкались! А уровень интеграции в систему? У него чуть ли не в каждом разъеме по штекеру было!  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, я тебя понял, не кипятись! – медик раздраженно потер пальцами шеврон. – У него нет десептиконской инсигнии. Тебе это странным не кажется?  
\- Спрашиваешь! Старина Мегз обожает метить свою собственность. Кстати… у меня одного впечатление что наш гость не совсем понимает, что означает «Мой Лорд»?  
Упомянутый гость как раз пробовал на прочность захваты, которые удерживали его на платформе. Крепления, естественно, оказались очень прочными и после нескольких безуспешных попыток смирившийся праксианец устало откинулся на платформу.  
\- Не понимает. – кивнул Прайм. – Похоже, для него это просто обозначение главнокомандующего, а не только Мегатрона.  
\- Как он может не понимать разницы? Он же гений, шарки его раздери!  
Судя по воцарившемуся молчанию, недоумение Джазза разделяли все присутствующие.  
\- Он сказал, что у него нет имени… - после нескольких минут задумчивой тишины произнес Прайм. – Рэтчет, прежде чем мы продолжим, проведи полное сканирование его корпуса. Ищи любые странности в его функционировании.  
\- У тебя есть какие-то идеи? – оживился медик.  
\- Скорее предчувствие. – высокий автобот кивнул, не став, впрочем, углубляться в объяснения.  
\- Что ж, - проговорил Рэтчет, не дождавшись от командира продолжения. – Прогоню, его через все, что у меня есть. Учитывая время на обработку данных, результаты будут только завтра. А до этого времени чтоб я вас здесь не видел!  
\- Как скажешь, док. – усмехнулся Джазз. – Ты ж здесь главный.

В назначенное время лидер автоботов снова появился в медблоке, где уже крутился Джазз, по недовольному виду которого было ясно, что глава медкорпуса не пожелал делиться с ним информацией в отсутствие командира. Поздоровавшись с диверсантом, Оптимус сразу перешел к делу.  
\- Что скажешь? – Прайм кивнул на пленника, в данный момент находящегося в стазисе.  
Медик немного помолчал, крутя в руках отключенный датапад.  
\- На первый взгляд в нем нет ничего необычного, верно? Встроенного оружия нет, броня без модификаций и не способна эффективно защищать протоформу в бою. Имеются следы повреждений, насколько могу судить, небоевого характера, и последующих ремонтов. Прямо в процессор интегрировано некое устройство, судя по результатам сканирования, какой-то сверхкомпактный и очень мощный тактический компьютер. И самое интересное – возраст этого корпуса не более астроцикла…  
\- Погоди-погоди. – озадаченно прервал медика Джазз. – Хочешь сказать, что против нас все это время играл едва активировавшийся трансформер?  
\- Я не закончил. – Рэтчет кинул на диверсанта недовольный взгляд. – Возраст этого корпуса не более астроцикла, за исключением ребер жесткости камеры искры – они гораздо старше. И хотя возраст искры определить невозможно, я думаю, что она также гораздо старше корпуса.  
\- И…что это все значит? – медленно произнес черно-белый автобот.  
\- Ты же считаешь себя умным, Джазз. Удиви меня. – медик мстительно улыбнулся.  
\- Есть два варианта. Либо искра длительное время существовала без корпуса, что вряд ли возможно, - диверсант взмахнул рукой, словно отгоняя этот вариант. Рэтчет удовлетворенно кивнул. – Либо искру перенесли из одного корпуса в другой. Но надо быть очень головастым парнем, чтобы сделать такое, это ж не болт подкрутить.  
\- Шоквейв. Его очень интересовали искры. Создание и насильственный разрыв связи, перенос искр, их изменение под заданные параметры – все то, что считалось неприкосновенным. Однако, речь идет о Шоквейве. – глава медкорпуса подошел к платформе, на которой лежал пленник, и задумчиво провел ладонью по черно-белой броне. - Оптимус, этот меха создан специально для того, чтобы быть тактиком. Процессор, системы – все направлено на эффективную работу тактического компьютера, даже эмоциональные контуры замыкаются на него. И я не нашел никаких подтверждений тому, что ему перезаписали память о том, кем он был в прошлой жизни, так что фактически он активировался меньше астроцикла назад.  
Командующий автоботов еще раз оглядел неподвижный корпус на медицинской платформе. Желтая – не красная, десептиконская – оптика, отсутствие фиолетовой инсигнии на броне, да и сама праксианская броня – подобных солдат в армии Мегатрона не было. Такое впечатление, что черно-белого тактика намеренно выставляли безыскровой машиной для обработки цифр, а не мыслящим и чувствующим меха.  
\- Ему знакома лишь жизнь десептикона. – закончил за медика Прайм, поняв, куда именно тот клонит. – И выбора у него не было.  
\- Так, стоп. – Джазз жестами показал, что стоит взять небольшой таймаут. –Босс, я знаю, куда обычно ведут подобные разговоры и считаю это плохой идеей.  
\- Почему? – Прайм явно улыбнулся под своей маской. – У этого меха как и у всех нас есть право выбора, надо лишь дать ему шанс этот выбор сделать. Кроме того, ты сам сказал, что он гений, а разве мы можем упустить такой шанс, даже не попытавшись?  
\- Новобранец – десептикон? – пробормотал Рэтчет. – Айронхайда замкнет от восторга…  
\- Я сам поговорю с Айронхайдом, для всех остальных придется подготовить альтернативную версию прошлого этого меха. И Джазз… - командующий автоботов полностью повернулся к диверсанту. – Я поручаю его тебе.  
Рэтчет хмыкнул, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо черно-белого автобота.  
\- Но… но Оптимус! Я солдат, а не нянька! У меня своей работы по горло, а тут еще этот… - диверсант проглотил последнее слово под строгим взглядом Прайма. – В конце концов, у нас полно других меха, которые могут…  
\- Ты не будешь проводить с ним орны напролет, - Прайм не терпящим возражений тоном прервал излияния Джазза и произнес уже мягче. – Но, в отличии от меха, которых у нас полно, ты обладаешь дарованной самим Праймасом способностью забираться в чужую искру, а у него, - кивок в строну пленника. – Она совершенно определенно имеется.  
Джазз буравил Прайма недовольным взглядом. Диверсант безгранично уважал своего командира, но видят Праймас с Юникроном, иногда ему хотелось придушить этого упрямца. Впрочем, надо отдать ему должное, Прайм редко ошибался в трансформерах - матрица позволяла лидеру автоботов видеть вещи в какой-то совершенно иной, недоступной обычным меха перспективе и особое мнение Оптимуса уже не раз оказывалось благом для всей автоботской коалиции. Диверсант обреченно вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо. Что от меня потребуется?  
\- Ничего особенного. Просто проводи с ним время и разговаривай – это у тебя получается лучше, чем у кого бы то ни было. – мягко усмехнулся Прайм. – А пока надо придумать, куда его поселить…

На этот раз тактик пришел в себя довольно быстро. Видимо, медицинский стазис был инициирован правильно – неприятных ощущений не было вообще. Черно-белый меха пошевелился в своих оковах… и вдруг осознал, что их нет – фантомное чувство от захватов на руках и ногах полностью растаяло, при этом почему-то напугав.  
Желтая оптика вспыхнула и в поле зрения попал уже знакомый бело-красный медик, проверяющий показания приборов. Убедившись, то пациент очнулся и чувствует себя нормально, он отступил, пропуская вперед гораздо более высокого и мощного механоида.  
\- Меня зовут Оптимус Прайм. Полагаю, ты уже знаешь об этом, но я считаю, что представиться официально все же необходимо. Прежде чем мы продолжим наш разговор, мне бы хотелось уточнить у тебя кое-что.  
\- Да, мой Лорд. – последовал краткий ответ.  
Прайм снова вздрогнул и, кажется поморщился под маской, но продолжил.  
\- Тебя создал Шоквейв на основе чьей-то непогасшей искры около астроцикла назад? И с этих пор ты являешься главным тактиком десептиконов?  
Молчаливый кивок.  
\- Ты десептикон?  
Это вопрос вызвал секундную заминку, тактик явно задумался над ответом.  
\- Полагаю, технически это так.  
\- Что значит – технически? – поднял надбровную дугу автобот.  
\- Я не приносил клятвы верности Лорду Мегатрону.  
\- Почему?  
\- Лорд Мегатрон никогда не требовал этого. По всей видимости он считает, что отсутствие присяги не мешает выполнять работу, для которой я создан.  
\- А сам ты не просил принять тебя в десептиконы?  
\- Нет. Мои желания значения не имеют, важно лишь то, насколько эффективно я выполняю поставленные Повелителем задачи.  
Прайм кивнул - похоже, они были абсолютно правы на счет этого меха.  
\- Из всего сказанного я пришел к выводу, что ты фактически являешься нейтралом, а, следовательно, не можешь быть военнопленным. Тем не менее, позволить тебе отправиться обратно к десептиконам я тоже не могу, поэтому ты останешься в Айконе на неопределенный срок, но не в качестве пленника, а в качестве гостя. С разумными ограничениями, естественно, учитывая твое сотрудничество с десептиконами.  
Командующий автоботов ждал от тактика какого-то комментария на этот счет, однако он молчал, всем своим видом выражая внимание – только прижатые к платформе дверцы едва заметно подрагивали. Прайм некстати подумал, что стоило сначала озвучить черно-белому меха разрешение говорить свободно.  
\- Это первый лейтенант Джазз. – повинуясь кивку Прайма, к ремонтной платформе подошел уже знакомый тактику диверсант. – Ты будешь находиться под его ответственностью и жить в его отсеке, пока тебе не подберут отдельный. А пока… у тебя есть какие-то вопросы?  
\- Нет, мой Лорд. – четкий, ровный ответ.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда вы оба можете покинуть медотсек. – кивнув работающему неподалеку Рэтчету, Прайм направился к выходу, оставив черно-белых меха в компании друг друга.  
Джазз проводил взглядом скрывшуюся в дверях широкую спину и со вздохом повернулся ко все еще лежащему на платформе десептикону – или нейтралу, кто он там – настороженно его рассматривающему.  
\- Ну, вставай что ли. Слышал, что сказал Прайм?  
\- Да, сэр. – праксианец торопливо сполз с платформы и вытянулся перед диверсантом в ожидании следующего приказа.  
\- Праймас, ну вот во что я ввязался… - пробормотал Джазз и произнес уже громче. – Иди вперед, я следом за тобой. И без глупостей! Может, ты и гость, но… сам понимаешь.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Они покинули из медотсека и повернули в коридор, ведущий к жилым уровням. Никто не проронил ни слова за время этого недолгого похода, зато диверсанту представилась отличная возможность немного понаблюдать за тактиком. Спина совершенно прямая, а вот голова и сенсорные панели опущены – понятные даже не-праксианцу знаки подчинения. И что интересно, Джазз не слышал звука его шагов, да и вообще системы этого странного трансформера работали практически бесшумно…  
\- Стой! – диверсант вовремя сообразил, что едва не прошел мимо собственного отсека. – Мы пришли.  
Разблокировав дверь, Джазз пропустил своего нового соседа внутрь, указав ему на дополнительную платформу, установленную накануне техниками базы. Данное соседство было ему нужно как танку колеса, но Оптимус настоял на как можно более близком контакте - как еще можно сблизиться с другим меха, если он все время будет сидеть один в своем отсеке. Оставалось только надеяться что этот - как там его - не решит выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость типа его, Джазза, деактивации в перезарядке. Диверсант про себя усмехнулся - а это будет нелегко, учитывая его подготовку.  
\- Ты будешь перезаряжаться здесь. Ходить в рекрию, передвигаться по базе -только в моем сопровождении или того, под чью ответственность я тебя передам. И...шлак, тебя надо называть как-то. Не десептикон и не тактик же, в конце концов...  
Безымянный меха внимательно осматривал отсек, в котором ему отныне предстояло жить, но услышав последние слова автобота, он тут же обернулся. Взглянул внимательно, ничего, впрочем, не говоря. Только по тому, как, задрожав, сначала приподнялись, а потом опустились сенсорные панели за спиной, любому трансформеру, знакомому с праксианской, культурой несложно было понять, что он чувствует. Растерянность и страх, пожалуй, преобладали в этом ошеломительном коктейле чувств. Но Джазз с легкостью увидел и неверие.  
\- Что? – праксианец, все же, заговорил. Все таким же спокойным и размеренным тоном, и только панели за спиной подрагивали с каждым секундой все сильнее и сильнее.  
Оптика диверсанта не отрывалась от черно-белых «крыльев». Почему вопрос об имени вызвал такую бурю эмоций? И вообще, как можно функционировать без имени? Свистком его Шоквейв подзывал, что ли…  
\- Тебя нужно как-то называть, - повторил Джазз, отложив свои рассуждения на время. – Рэнджер… Траст… Кэп? Ерунда какая-то… Может, у тебя самого есть идеи? – диверсант, наконец, взглянул ему прямо в оптику.  
Меха выдержал его взгляд, только разве что окуляры засветились самую чуточку ярче. Сенсорные панели поднялись еще немного, и безымянный сдержанно качнул головой:  
\- Никак нет, сэр.  
\- Так, все с тобой понятно. – диверсант раздраженно стравил воздух и уселся на свою платформу, затем кивнул на вторую. – Ну давай, располагайся.  
Произнося это Джазз отключил оптику, устало проведя ладонью по лицу – денек у него выдался не самым легким, а теперь еще и этот аноним. Вновь подключив окуляры, он посмотрел на своего соседа – чтобы с некой долей удивления понять, что около двери его уже нет. Черно-белый механоид совершенно бесшумно прошел в глубь отсека и теперь сидел напротив Джазза там, где ему было сказано. Диверсант вздрогнул.  
\- Проул?  
Тактик наклонил голову набок, не сводя взгляда с автобота. Руки спокойно лежали на коленных шарнирах, спина прямая, выражение лица нейтральное – ни дать ни взять, примерный ученик, слушающий урок любимого учителя. И только эти треклятые панели за спиной вдруг подались назад, с головой выдавая недоумение, которого не было в голосе:  
\- Простите, сэр?  
\- Проул. – Джазз сам не понял, откуда пришло это имя, но сидящему перед ним трансформеру оно подходило идеально. Бесшумная походка, удивительно тихие системы и ни одного лишнего слова, пока его не спросят. – Твое имя – Проул. Что скажешь?  
Тактик задумался – действительно задумался, если судить по тому, как напряженно застыл весь его корпус. Он выглядел так, словно пытался решить крайне сложную задачу, от которой зависела судьба как минимум одной фракции, как максимум – пары-тройки планетарных систем. Его губы едва заметно шевельнулись, словно он повторил это имя про себя, примеряя. Спустя мгновение он снова прямо посмотрел в оптику Джазза и нейтрально произнес:  
\- Хорошее имя, сэр.  
Он продолжал сидеть ровно, будто все шарниры заклинило, боясь шелохнуться, и только панели за спиной трепетали в радостном волнении. И оптика – ясная, спокойная – она вновь засветилась немного ярче.  
Джазз едва заметно, но совершенно искренне улыбнулся свежепоименованному Проулу. Искра странно дрогнула и впервые с момента их встречи диверсант взглянул на него не как на вражеского солдата и виновника гибели десятков, а возможно и сотен автоботов, а как на обычного меха.  
\- Хорошее. И знаешь что? Ты находишься под моей ответственностью, а не в подчинении, так что перестань мне сэркать. Меня зовут Джазз.  
\- Так точно... Джазз, - тактик слегка запнулся перед тем, как произнести имя, но, видимо, привычка безоговорочно подчиняться любым приказам была вбита в него с тщательностью, которой был так знаменит Шоквейв.  
Черно-белый меха продолжал неподвижно сидеть, внимательно следя за автоботом. Настороженность никуда не ушла ни из его взгляда, ни из его позы – не слишком естественной и удобной.  
\- Нуууу так… энергон будешь? – видя, что пауза в разговоре затягивается, Джазз решил вспомнить о законах гостеприимства и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к своему персональному хранилищу. Немного помедлив, он все же достал два энергокуба с присадками – ничего запрещенного, но в военное время подобное было невозможно достать. Один куб диверсант тут же протянул Проулу. – Давай, подзарядись. Почему-то мне кажется, что док тебе подзаправиться не дал.  
Тактик склонил голову:  
\- Спасибо... Джазз, - снова легкая, почти неуловимая заминка.  
Он нерешительно, как-то робко протянул руку и принял энергон. Конечно, Проул не мог не понимать, что если бы автоботы захотели, то избавиться от него могли бы сразу, не беря в плен. Делать что-либо с энергоном им смысла не было, и все равно было прекрасно видно, что черно-белый меха здорово нервничает. Перед тем, как сделать первый глоток, тактик поднял взгляд на Джазза и внимательно посмотрел тому в закрытую визором оптику, будто пытаясь найти ответ на незаданный вопрос. Это длилось всего секунду, и Проул, наклонив куб, отхлебнул немного. Его окуляры тут же расширились, и он недоверчиво взглянул вниз, на светящуюся энергию.  
\- Да пожалуйста! Все лучшее – гостям. – диверсант лучезарно улыбнулся. – Нравится? Твои коллеги чуть мне бампер не подпалили, когда я сматывался с ваших складов. Хотя, ты наверняка такое постоянно пьешь.  
И дрону ясно, что это не так, но чем не попытка вытянуть тихоню на небольшой разговор? Джазз вольготно развалился на платформе, неторопливо потягивая юникроновски хороший энергон и беззастенчиво разглядывая меха напротив.  
Проул сделал еще один глоток, на этот раз несколько побольше, явно пытаясь проанализировать все оттенки вкуса. Провел глоссой по губам, убирая остатки необычного и доставшегося крайне дорогой ценой энергона.  
\- Нет, Джазз. Никогда не пробовал ничего подобного, Джазз, - честно ответил тактик. Сенсорные панели за спиной развернулись шире от удовольствия, когда он снова поднес куб к губам.  
\- Ни разу? – диверсант всем своим видом излучал удивление, стараясь вытянуть из собеседника как можно больше информации о нем самом. – Ты же самый головастый меха на всю десептиконскую компашку, главный тактик и все такое. Тебе положен самый большой отсек, лучший энергон и гарем фемок.  
Эта фраза заслужила ему действительно удивленный взгляд и слегка склоненную набок голову. Несмотря на весь проявленный ранее стоицизм, сама мысль о том, что среди десептиконов он должен был пользоваться уважением, казалось, безмерно поразила Проула.  
\- Я... Никак нет, Джаз, - крылья будто попытались прижаться к спине – разговор о том, как ему жилось на базе десептиконов, явно был крайне неприятен для тактика.  
\- Почему? – черно-белый автобот скопировал движение тактика. – Благодаря твоим планам старина Мегз не раз чистил нам бамперы. За что я, кстати, не скажу тебе спасибо.  
\- Не имеет смысла благодарить машину за то, что она запрограммирована делать, - сенсорные панели слегка дернулись, будто Проул пожал плечами. В его словах и в голосе не чувствовалось горечи или иронии. Он просто обозначил факт, вполне логичный и рациональный.  
\- Машину? – Джазз на долю секунды даже растерялся, явно не сообразив, что имеет в виду тактик, и тут же скривился, словно глотнул протухшего энергона. – Неужели ты и в самом деле веришь в это? Что тот, кто приносит победу армии, не достоин даже благодарности? Я собственными аудио слышал, как Мегз пел дифирамбы этому ненормальному сикеру, а тот уже несколько раз пытался его прикончить, между прочим.  
Проул сжал губы, явно не зная, что ответить на это. Жизнь среди десептиконов была проста – ему нужно было выполнять свою работу и держаться подальше от остальных ради собственной безопасности. Он просто хотел выжить, не испытывать боли, вот и все. Все мысли были направлены на это – и именно потому старался хорошо выполнять свою работу. Чем меньше внимания от Шоквейва и Лорда Мегатрона он получал, тем лучше. Вопросы, которые задавал черно-белый автобот, были странными. Они заставляли его... чувствовать. И он не знал, что с этими чувствами делать.  
Шоквейв давно отучил его даже о мысли об утаивании или лжи, но и сказать правду этому Джазу он не мог. Проул просто не знал этой самой правды.  
Потому он опустил взгляд, крепко сжимая куб и чувствуя, как дверцы хаотично шевелятся. Это все было ново, незнакомо, неправильно.  
От диверсанта не укрылись эти едва заметные, но совершенно понятные ему телодвижения. Проулу было плохо и вовсе не в плене дело…  
\- Что ты помнишь о себе? Ты ведь не всегда был десептиконским тактиком. – крылья черно-белого меха едва заметно дрогнули и диверсант хмыкнул. –Да, мы знаем о пересадке искры. И то, что по возрасту тебе еще на руках у создателей сидеть положено.  
Проул повел сенсорными панелями – разговор из неудобного трансформировался в практически невыносимый. Вспоминать о жизни у десептиконов было неприятно, но говорить о своем прошлом - больно. По-настоящему.  
\- Я ничего не помню о себе, Джазз, - его голос стал, кажется, еще холоднее.  
\- А ты пробовал выяснить что-нибудь? У Шоквейва должны были остаться какие-то записи… Этот ненормальный обожает точность. – попробовал зайти с другой стороны диверсант.  
\- Нет, - несколько резче, чем хотел, ответил праксианец и сделал еще один глоток энергона. Будто это могло спасти его от ответов на дельнейшие вопросы.  
\- А хотел бы? – осторожный вопрос.  
Проул снова видимо напрягся. Он продолжал смотреть на Джазза, но никакой попытки ответить не предпринимал. Будто снова не знал, что, собственно говоря, отвечать.  
Боится и не доверяет. Впрочем, это и неудивительно. Он научится. Со временем, конечно.  
\- Я иногда навещаю вашу базу. Возможно, мне удастся выяснить что-нибудь. В конце концов, могу же я ошибиться дверью и забрести в лабораторию. – диверсант подмигнул сидящему напротив меха.  
Взгляд, который бросил на него Проул, говорил лучше любых слов. Как и высоко поднятые крылья-дверцы, словно их обладателю вдруг сделали крайне ценный подарок.  
К счастью для тактика, Джазз решил наконец сжалиться над толи пленником толи гостем. Задав еще несколько довольно абстрактных вопросов не слишком личного характера, диверсант объявил, им давно пора в перезарядку. Немного побродив по отсеку и закончив какие-то свои дела, автобот с удовольствием завалился на платформу и дал команду на отключение освещения. Негромкий хруст покрытия на соседней платформе возвестил, что Проул последовал его примеру. Хотя, перезарядка не обещала быть совсем уж безмятежной – Джазз не отключил боевые программы, которые приведут его в онлайн мгновенно, на случай, если Проул решит сделать нечто, неподобающее гостю.  
Однако бывший десептиконский тактик просто лег и отключил оптику. Было непонятно, перезаряжается ли он или просто неподвижно лежит на платформе. Вентиляция по-прежнему была размеренной, еле слышной, и, хотя дверцы то и дело подрагивали, однако это можно было отнести на автоматические движения, сопровождающие дефрагментацию файлов.  
Проул сейчас доверял Джаззу не больше, чем Джазз Проулу, но перезарядка все-таки накрыла их обоих – насыщенный событиями день ни для кого из них не был легким.  
Утром Джазз пришел он-лайн первым, но вида не подал, сканируя окружающее пространство в пассивном режиме. За прошедшее время в отсеке ничего не изменилось, а лежащий у противоположной стены трансформер лишь немного сменил позу, уложив поудобней дверцы. Диверсант подключил наконец визор, сел на платформе, опустив ноги на пол и в это же мгновение оптика Проула вспыхнула ровным желтым светом. Диверсант хмыкнул – похоже тактик настроил сенсорику своих «крыльев» так, чтобы следить за ним в перезарядке. Что ж, опасаются они одного и того же.  
\- Доброго дня. Надеюсь, твоя перезарядка была хорошей.  
Проул медленно поднялся с платформы, будто стараясь показать, что вовсе не представляет угрозы. Встал ровно, навытяжку, и тихо ответил:  
\- Да, спасибо, Джазз, - замер, будто не совсем зная, что говорить дальше. Чувствовалась некая неуклюжесть, словно никогда до этого никто не желал праксианцу доброго дня.  
Выражение лица диверсанта на пару мгновений приняло какое-то… отвлеченное выражение, но автобот быстро взял себя в руки и встал с платформы.  
\- Не напрягайся ты так. Ни я, ни кто на этой базе не причинит тебе вреда.  
Тактик посмотрел на него так, что стало ясно без слов, что он не сильно-то верит этому заявлению. В конце концов, Проул руководствовался простой логикой: автоботы милы потому, что пока что считают, что он в этой ситуации безвреден. Но стоит им хотя бы немного усомниться или решить, что ему следует ответить за все то, что он сделал для десептиконов – и все, искра Проула может быть погашена в тот же миг. А праксианцу, несмотря ни на что, хотелось жить.  
\- Ладно, проехали. – непроницаемое лицо Проула все равно что-то такое сказало диверсанту. – Пойдем в рекрию, а то у меня уровень энергии почти на минимуме.  
Деактивировав замки, диверсант открыл дверь и кивнул в направлении выхода.  
Праксианец прошел мимо автобота, стараясь ни в коем случае не коснуться своим электромагнитным полем его. Будь его воля, он бы явно держался подальше, но отсек Джазза просто не предоставлял такой возможности. Эта вынужденная близость заставляла Проула нервничать, и его сенсорные панели то и дело подергивались от волнения.  
Тактик остановился, едва выйдя в коридор, покорно ожидая Джазза. Он итак пытался занимать как можно меньше места, а теперь, оказавшись вне отсека, казалось, сжался совсем. Даже дверцы подобрались, будто пытаясь слиться с броней на спине.  
Диверсант покосился на сенсорные панели тактика. Из его знакомых праксианцев так… да никто так не делал, но данный жест однозначно истолковывался как страх и подавляющая неуверенность в себе.  
\- Пойдем в рекрию. – мягко проговорил Джазз. – Тебе бы тоже не мешало подзарядиться.  
Дорога была не особо долгой и диверсант мысленно поблагодарил Праймаса, заглянув в просторный отсек – внутри как раз подобралась компания из наиболее либеральных меха базы. Идеально для первого знакомства. Жестом позвав тактика следовать за собой, черно-белый автобот двинулся к одному из столов.  
\- Салют, комрады! Не потеснитесь немного?  
Троица что-то активно обсуждающих трансформеров подняла головы, встречая диверсанта улыбками, а бывшего десептиконского тактика – заинтересованными взглядами.  
\- Джазз! Конечно, присаживайся.  
Черно-белый меха плюхнулся на освобожденное для него место и похлопал по дивану, приглашая Проула сесть рядом.  
Праксианец неловко повел сенсорными панелями, настороженно глядя на незнакомцев, но возражать не стал и послушно оккупировал место сбоку от Джазза. Он снова посмотрел на сидящих за столом, но мельком – впрочем, это вполне хватило бы для первоначального анализа, будь в этом необходимость. Эти трое вовсе не выглядели враждебно, но многие десептиконы дружелюбно улыбались как раз перед тем, как нанести удар. а еще они терпеть не могли, когда Проул на них смотрел – именно поэтому тактик сосредоточил свое внимание на столе, впрочем, отслеживая каждое движение всех автоботов.  
Нервничает, подумал диверсант, мельком глянув на нейтрала, но не отвлекаясь при этом от главного.  
\- Это Хаунд, Трейлбрейкер и Инферно. – поочередно кивнув на сидящих за столом трансформеров, представил Джазз. – А это Проул. Он неудачно сходил к Мегзу в гости. Теперь гостит у нас.  
\- Тот самый нейтрал, которого ты вытащил из Даркмаунта на последнем задании? – переспросил высокий черный трансформер, которого представили как Трейлбрейкера. – Да, Айронхайд говорил.  
Проул не смог удержаться и, испытующе взглянув на Джазза, украдкой посмотрел на автоботов. На лице Хаунда было написано сочувствие, Инферно, казалось, готов был заговорить, но никак не решался. Это было... странно. Проул снова посмотрел на черно-белого автобота, словно тот мог дать ему понять, как действовать дальше в этой ситуации.  
Троица напротив внимательно разглядывала бывшего десептиконского тактика, но в этих взглядах не было того, что, должно быть, ожидал увидеть в них Проул – ненависти или презрения. Наоборот, эти автоботы, похоже, прекрасно понимали, что скрывается за легкомысленной формулировкой «погостить у десептиконов».  
\- Все нормально, приятель. – Джазз несильно похлопал Проула по плечу. – Не в шарктиконьем гнезде сидишь, так что не покусают тебя тут. Расслабься, а то у тебя уже дверцы дрожат.  
Проул не удержался и застыл – он давно уже усвоил урок, что прикосновения несли за собой по большей части боль. Стоило Джаззу перестать касаться его, и праксианец слегка отодвинулся – насколько это позволяло место, конечно. Он не понимал, почему повторение ничего не значащих слов должно его успокоить. Он не мог взять и расслабиться только потому, что так хотел автобот. Проул вообще не помнил, когда расслаблялся в последний раз... и делал ли это вообще в своей жизни. Тем не менее, он, чтобы не раздражать автоботов, коротко кивнул каждому в знак приветствия и постарался зафиксировать сенсорные панели за спиной в одном положении. Ему не нравилось думать, что они привлекают к себе внимание.  
Эти небольшие движения не остались незамеченными. Инферно посмотрел на покачавшего головой Джазза, а Хаунд вышел из-за стола, чтобы через пару кликов поставить перед Проулом куб энергона. Похоже, скаут и главный специалист по киберзверью едва ли не всей автоботской армии решил начать с самого простого способа показать, что он пришел с миром – с предложения подзарядиться.  
Тактик с несколько нанокликов внимательно изучал кубы, а потом будто неохотно поднял голову и посмотрел на Хаунда. Его лицо было спокойным, как всегда. Медленно кивнул и тихо, как-то робко произнес:  
\- Благодарю, сэр.  
Было видно, как нелегко Проулу далась эта фраза. Он продолжал испытующе смотреть на Хаунда, словно пытаясь понять, какой будет реакция на его благодарность.  
\- Зови меня просто Хаунд, а то не дорос я еще до «сэра». И всегда пожалуйста. – ответил скаут и улыбнулся. Какой-то особой, теплой и спокойной улыбкой, которая словно осветила его лицо. Сзади незаметно для Проула, Джазз одобрительно кивнул зеленому автоботу.  
\- Хорошо, Хаунд, - послушно ответил нейтрал, отводя взгляд от лица Хаунда.  
Дверцы за спиной Проула помимо его воли как-то смущенно шевельнулись. Тактик, чтобы не чувствовать себя настолько не на своей полосе, взял в руки куб, хотя не ощущал острой необходимости в подзарядке. Он чувствовал, как его рассматривают, анализируют, пытаются разобрать по деталям – так, как обычно поступал он. Изучи, проанализируй, найди наилучшую тактику действий. Элементарные истины.  
Это ему не нравилось.  
Десептиконы редко когда смотрели на него дважды, и Проул давно привык к тому, что если ты не привлекаешь к себе внимание – ты в безопасности. Здесь... здесь слишком многое было по-другому. Он анализировал и каталагизировал полученные знания, чтобы выжить. Однако пока они были... не слишком полезны, если говорить прямо. Больше всего тактику хотелось очутиться в своей каморке, чтобы спокойно все обдумать. Чтобы не приходилось смотреть в незнакомые лица и гадать, что произойдет дальше. Проулу не нравилась эта неизвестность, которая пришла вместе со свободой.  
Хаунд вручил Джаззу второй куб и уселся на свое место. Завязалась оживленная беседа, которая, впрочем, обтекала Проула, словно вода, давая ему возможность немного отдохнуть от непривычного внимания. Взгляды сидящих за столом иногда скользили по черно-белому корпусу, но ненавязчиво, словно давая время привыкнуть.  
В рекрии тем временем началось движение. Закончилась ночная смена и и автоботы спешили подзаправиться до перезарядки. Прибывавшие в рекрию с интересом разглядывали Проула, что по мнению Джазза, сейчас было ему совершено не на пользу. Отпустив еще пару шуток, диверсант, наконец, попрощался со своими приятелями и кивнул Проулу, показывая в сторону выхода.  
Что ж, похоже первое знакомство с обитателями базы прошло довольно успешно, с чем диверсант мысленно себя и поздравил. Конечно, Проул сильно нервничал в компании автоботов, но опять же, все могло быть гораздо хуже. Ну ничего, прорвемся, а пока его ждала работа. Проводив тактика до своего отсека и тщательно заперев дверь, Джазз отправился в командный центр за сводками. День обещал быть очень длинным.

Прошло несколько дней и распорядок дня тактика уже шел по некоторой колее. Подъем, совместный завтрак в компании сослуживцев Джазза, возвращение в отсек, куда в течении дня с проверками наведывался диверсант, потом вечерние разговоры, во время которых автобот пытался немного расшевелить Проула и снова перезарядка. Как-то незаметно образ врага, виновного в многочисленных поражениях автоботов, начал размываться в сознании Джазза. Нет, он определенно не забыл того, что сделал Проул, но знание того, через что прошлось пройти молодому меха в цитадели десептиконов, заливало огонь ненависти в искре диверсанта лучше любой праймовской лекции о втором шансе.  
Встал вопрос о времяпрепровождении тактика – гениальный тактический компьютер, обычно обрабатывающий огромные массивы данных, сейчас работал вхолостую и Проул начинать дергаться уже по этой причине. За пределы базы его пока не выпускали, дружеские посиделки в теплой компании сейчас определенно не были выходом и в качестве способа решения проблемы Джазз решил приобщить тактика к играм. Проул не проявил интереса к азартным играм, а вот теми, которые требовали включить логическое мышление, заинтересовался. Диверсант решил проявить к новичку снисходительность, за что и поплатился – в первой же попытке черно-белый нейтрал разнес его в пух и прах. Теперь их вечера превращались в настоящее побоище – к удовлетворению Джазза у него появился достойный соперник. Однако оставалось кое-что, в чем диверсант потерпел поражение – Проул так и не начал говорить по-настоящему. Да, он не вздрагивал от каждого неожиданного вопроса, но вот какие мысли посещают его процессор оставалось полной загадкой. Это беспокоило Прайма, который пристально следил за успехами молодого механоида по освоению автоботской базы и в конце концов командующий решил побеседовать с ним лично.  
Шанс для такой беседы представился через несколько дней. В разгар смены Прайм и в кои-то веки выбравшийся из медотсека Рэтчет зашели в рекрию с намереньем подзарядиться. Рекрия была практически пустой – лишь в дальнем углу обнаружился Проул в компании только что вернувшегося с задания, а потому очень голодного Джазза. Взяв себе пару кубов энергона, Оптимус оставил медика за столом в центре зала, а сам подошел к черно-белой паре.  
\- Доброго орна, Джазз, Проул.  
\- Салют, босс! Клянусь, я подготовлю отчет, дай только подзарядиться немного. – диверсант устало улыбнулся. Судя по поцарапанной, а кое- где и опаленной броне, последняя вылазка далась ему нелегко.  
\- Отчет может подождать, Джазз. Насколько я могу судить, тебе стоило бы немного отдохнуть для начала. – Прайм кивнул слегка удивленному диверсанту. – На самом деле у меня есть вопрос к Проулу, он достаточно компетентен для того, чтобы знать на него ответ.  
\- А, ну ладно. Тогда я сейчас вернусь, вон доку от меня что-то надо. – умница Джазз мгновенно понял, что его компания сейчас нежелательна и с совершенно непринужденным видом отправился к Рэтчету.  
Прайм проводил диверсанта взглядом и повернулся к ощутимо напрягшемуся нейтралу.  
\- Проул, тебе наверняка известен труд Новы Прайма «Наука тактика». – последовал осторожный кивок и Оптмус опустился на место, только что покинутое Джаззом. – На мой взгляд, очень познавательная работа, однако в ней есть ряд спорных вопросов…  
Тактик пытался отвечать как можно короче, словно пытаясь угадать, какого ответа от него ожидают, но Оптимус не был Праймом лишь по праву наличия Матрицы рядом с искрой. В конце концов, его армия следовала за ним еще и потому, что он умел забраться под броню ничем не хуже Джазза, просто с другой стороны. Его вопросы не подразумевали простого утверждения или отрицания, зачастую содержа заведомо нелогичную или ошибочную информацию, заставляя собеседника доказывать свое мнение через серию промежуточных выкладок и рассуждений. И постепенно, очень медленно ни разу не одернутый Проул осмелел. Наверное, тактик сам не заметил, когда Прайм почти перестал говорить, лишь изредка вставляя наводящие реплики, дабы не дать энтузиазму тактика погаснуть. Проул снова оказался в своей стихии, его тактический компьютер работал с необычайной скоростью и четкостью, легко выстраивая гениальные логические цепочки, достойные самого Новы Прайма. Оптимус едва заметно улыбался, глядя на черно-белого меха и видя то, чего Проул не проявлял на базе автоботов, да и на базе десептиконов наверное, еще ни разу – свободу мысли и свободу слова. Это и было его целью – показать, что быть собой достойно не наказания, но похвалы.  
Когда Оптимус наконец удовлетворенно кивнул и поблагодарил тактика за приятную беседу, Проул с удивлением понял, что близится время перезарядки. Джазз, который за это время успел не только поправить броню, но написать отчет для Прайма и переделать еще уйму своих диверсантских дел, теперь вел его обратно в отсек, немного обеспокоенно косясь на молчаливого спутника. А Проул был опустошен и потрясен одновременно. Впервые за его недолгое существование с ним говорили, интересуясь не просто набором данных, выходящих из его процессора, а его мнением. Тактик не понимал, что он чувствует сейчас и нравится ли ему это чувство, но кое-что в нем изменилось – он больше не боялся говорить с Оптимусом Праймом.


End file.
